A Battle in Bad Weather
Short Summary The match begins, with Tamakoma and Suzunari taken by surprise by Nasu Unit's map choice. Long Summary Getting to the map, the members of Tamakoma and Suzunari are surprised to see heavy rain and flooding in the city. Mikami announces that the transfer is complete, and all agents are on the field. The map is riverside A, with a storm climate. Tachikawa is impressed, that'll make it hard to cross the river as falling into it is dangerous. Jin notes that weather and time period are included in the map options, but he never saw such an extreme configuration. He says it's visible how serious Nasu Unit is about the match. Mikami then says that all units were separated by the river, so it seems the main objective of the teams right now is to reunite. Nasu takes the lead with their advantage of choosing the storm. Nasu then orders her teammates to start the operator, to which they comply. Jin, Tachikawa, and Mikami comment on the Rank Battle between Tamakoma Second, Suzunari First, and Nasu Unit. Tachikawa notes that they most likely chose the battleground they did so that visibility would be difficult for sniper activity. Kuruma and Betsuyaku converse and Kuruma has Betsuyaku wait at the riverside in case Yūma tried to cross, in which case, he could shoot at him. Osamu analyzes the situation and determines that the worst-case scenario for his team is if Murakami and Yūma were stranded on the opposite side while Nasu Unit was fully gathered on his. Flashback Akane Hiura was upset over the fact that she was going to move after the Second Large-Scale Invasion because her parents wanted to be in a safer city. As such, Nasu Unit declared that they were going to pass #8 before the moving date. Flashback End Nasu encounters Osamu, while Kumagai encounters Murakami. Chika fires at the bridge, destroying it before Nasu Unit could. With this change, Nasu prepares to take out everyone on her side, while Kumagai prepared to battle Murakami. Suzunari First loses a huge advantage due to Chika blowing up the bridge, so Murakami decides to take down everyone on his side. He clashes with Kumagai. Commenting on the battle, Jin notes that ability was being tested in this battle, unlike the other battle, where strategy was tested. Yūma joins the fray, trying to get Murakami into the river, though he fails. Hiura prepares to shoot one of them. Meanwhile, Nasu attacks Osamu. Using the Viper, she nullifies Osamu's ability to hide since she could make the bullets change trajectory. Betsuyaku shoots at her, but misses. Shiki sends the pictorial information to her, so she can attack Betsuyaku, who is about to get hit, when Kuruma saves him. Tachikawa notes that Nasu's prowess with the Viper allows her to create a bullet trajectory for any situation, something only she and Izumi could do. He adds that Nasu Unit had the advantage since the Attackers were on one side, and the Snipers' abilities were neutralized by the storm, making it a battle of Gunners. Osamu orders Chika to remain hidden and shoot only if necessary, and for Yūma to continue fighting. Osamu declares that he would get points. Konami watches the match from the base and wonders out loud whether it was a bad idea to destroy the bridge. Karasuma argues that they have lowered Nasu Unit's advantage by this. Konami brings up the point that Yūma is their only key to victory. Rindō asks Hyuse what he thinks, to which he responds that it was simply a battle where the weak would lose. Characters in Order of Appearance Triggers in Order of Appearance Adapted from * Chapter 95 (Starting from page 17) * Chapter 96 * Chapter 97 Anime and Manga Differences Errors * Jin referred to Izumi as the No. 1 Shooter, although he is not; Ninomiya is. Trivia Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:B-Rank Rank Battles Arc